Ride the Lights
by One Crazy Fox
Summary: You can get into a lot of trouble at an all boys boarding school. Cruel pranks and punishments but what happens when even your own body’s in a vulnerable and dangerous state? A deeper story. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

YAY, another KH fanfic!

**WARNING!** In this story there is VIOLENCE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, and HEAVY LANGUAGE. If you don't like dark deep stories like this one then don't read as it will get very heavy in later chapters.. There is also use of RELIGIOUS, RACIAL, and SEXUALITY SLUR. And of course this is mostly a yaoi fanfic. So don't like; don't read. You've been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Pssh, Square Enix & Disney owns all..

**Summary: **You can get into a lot of trouble at an all boys boarding school. Cruel pranks and punishments- but what happens when even your own body's in a vulnerable and dangerous state? Deeper story; yaoi.

**A/N: **This story has a lot of cultural aspects, mostly in the UK – more specifically… Scotland! A lot of this stuff, including punishments and class discrimination and racism, happened in many of the boarding schools. I tried to make it as realistic (pfft and dramatic) as possible. So please enjoy and if you don't understand something feel free to comment or question!

Theres also a lot of '(1)(2)(3)'s which are used as a guide to environmental knowledge that you _may_ not know. You can find the information at the bottom.. hehe, is scrolling fun?

**_Ride the Lights by One Crazy Fox_**

**Chapter One: Stranger, You Can't Waltz**

Pitch black, it was.

No shadows, no silhouettes, no gloom, figures; it wasn't dim, there was no light, understand? No candles, stars, moon, hallway light leaking through the bottom of the door; not the faintest glow could reach the universe that The Tower dwelled in. This malicious Tower, nothing but the sound of your quivering breathes, the wind creaking and swaying the room, and thumps and clanks of the children roaming the stairs, running through the hallways, dancing in the corridors below, driving you insane! And of course the knee chattering – if you really want specifics – freezing, it is. It really does feel like you are standing in the ultimate and most supreme, the greatest of all great inanes. As though a void has sucked out all the light and warmth of everything around you.

He sits in the middle of the room, each second feeling like a minute and each minute feeling like an hour. Like time has cloaked himself with time in this god-forsaken abyss that only holds fear and the unknown. The unknown; the unknown that could be laying inches away from you or could be watching you at the other end of the room, in the black. This cold emptiness ran up his spine and sent shivers through his body, what hung from these ceilings? Could it be corpses like the other kids had told him? In all directions, what was lying there, sitting there, waiting there, watching there? The emptiness is beyond eerie; no this word has a whole new meaning to you now.

_Thump._

Louder than the others, he jumped. Could it be, another child running down the halls? Oh, but it sounded so very close, is something lurking in this room? The grip around his knees tightens. He really would've taken a thousand more beatings in place of this.

Dark.

Cold.

Empty.

XXX

"Well c'mon then! Ya scraggly little imp, let's move it, shall we?" The boy spoke from the top of the narrow stairs. As he yelled, the young teen in the middle of the steps struggled with a heavy suitcase up the number who's-keeping-count-anyways set of stairs, lugging it up the stairwell one step at a time.

"Oh for crying out loud, c'mon boy!" Sora stopped at the third to last step and took a breath with his hands on his knees. The senior rolled his eyes and skipped down to his level and took hold of the suitcase.

"Ah Jesus, get off." Sora tried to take the case back but the senior's head jerked and his eyes narrowed. Sora backed off. He took the handle of the suitcase and wildly lifted it and treaded up the remaining stairs and down the hallway, Sora obediently followed. The elder stopped at the second to last door and burst threw, throwing down the case and looking around at the room. He turned back to the shy teen standing outside the doorway.

"Uh, mind coming in?" He impatiently said and motioned a hand into the room. Sora timidly stepped in and looked around his new room. It was narrow and very compact. There were two poor beds pushed up against the same wall with a nightstand inbetween; Sora noticed the other luggage and uniform spread across the bed.

"Alright, well," The senior opened the single dresser that laid on the opposite side, "It looks like the other little rodent's already moved in here, but, here's your uniform." He pulled it out and tossed it to Sora,

As Sora scanned it, the older boy watched him and rested his hands on his hips impatiently. Sora looked up and realized he was waiting for a response, but was totally engulfed in the unfamiliar situation that he didn't know what to say. He then broke out,

"Well don't you think it's a bit too petite? It looks like it stops at the middle of my shins," Sora through on his convincing accent. The senior's arms fell from his hips,

"Oh, really?"

Sora nodded.

"Tough." The upperclassman was on his way out when he was intercepted by another younger student,

"Oh hell," The elder began in dissatisfaction and the little silver haired boy snapped back,

"Aw, what'd ya mean hell?"

The elder grabbed him by the back of the head and shoved him in the room,

"Aw, shut up, ya fairy."

"Hey, hands off!" The young boy remarked and combed down his abnormally long and silver hair. The senior answered with a disgusted look. Sora, smirked and was glad his roommate wasn't a pushover. Sora loved his fire to talk back like that to the upperclassmen. (1)

"Shooting for another good year, are ya Rika?"

"Riku," he corrected.

"Yeah, m' sure that swings both ways too…" The boy's tongue roamed the insides of his cheeks as he looked back to Sora,

"Alright," he began to close the door and made one last announcement, in that thick Scottish brogue,

"Be in the grand hall for the assembly in thirty minutes, don't be late or they'll put a boot up your _arse_." He began to close the door but as an afterthought poked his head back in,

"And for Christ's sake, both of you cut year hair before your beaten and tossed out one of these windows, hmm?" There were no windows in their room since it was in the innards of the school but Sora got the idea. He shut the door shaking his head. "Sick of these friggen—"

The door closed and it was silent. Sora and Riku exchanged quick glances. Sora caught a good look at his face, '_my roommates a chink?'_(2), he thought, '_Ugh, no worries.' _

"Don't worry, he's one of the nice ones." Riku was settling himself down on the bed but he rose up again, "Oh, sorry," He extended a hand towards Sora, "Name's Riku, Riku Shiozu." Timidly and very slowly, Sora took his hand,

"Sora." Riku smiled,

"Well, Sora, looks like I got lucky this year. Someone in my grade this time around."

"They mix the grades?"

"But of course… Just to torture the young'ins. Luckily we aren't the fresh meat anymore, yet you still look a little odd; so still hated." Riku then tested the firmness of the bed and then jumped on. He made himself comfortable on his back and shut his eyes,

"'Twas a real bother, waking up every night cause the damn roommate likes his sick kicks, and douses you in water. Had to learn to sleep with my eyes open when I was seven." Riku opened one eye to catch Sora's anxious expression, "Only kidding."

"About the water?"

"No, no one can sleep with their eyes open."

"Oh." Sora took another look at the uniform sitting on his bed and picked it up. Riku hadn't even changed into his uniform yet, it looks like he just arrived here as well. Riku, actually, was very peculiar looking. For a boy, long shoulder-length hair in shades of silver wasn't very common in a boarding school. His aquamarine eyes also took on a strange shape; the corners of them dipping upwards giving him an Eastern feel. He obviously wasn't born in Scotland, though that wasn't uncommon for a boarding school; the kiddies would just be shipped off from their home countries to the lowest of the low; Scotland, to get a damn and shite education. But usually it was just countries in Europe, having someone from Eastern Asia was too strange. With all of this and his very fair skin it wasn't really a mystery to why he was considered to be.. certain things.

"So _Shite-zu,_ that's like Chinese or something?"

"It's _Shiozu, _and it's Japanese not Chinese." Riku laid with his eyes closed, it seems as though he had this conversation a lot, "You've been in Scotland for a while though, brogue isn't totally broken in but your getting there."

Sora nodded as he looked up from his uniform, "Yeah, thanks." He rolled his eyes to himself trying to guess if that was a compliment. He hesitated before he continued, but this Riku fellow seemed like he could be trusted… "I've been here almost a year. I didn't know the accent grew on you so fast."

Riku stopped carrying on the conversation and seemed to drift off into a light sleep. Sora, in the meantime, began to slip out of his clothes and slip into the uniform. He put on everything but the tie and searched his bag for a mirror. Whoops. Looks like he did forget something, after all.

"Got one in my bag."

"Uh, do you mind?"

"Nah, of course not!" Riku sat up in the bed and scanned Sora with his delicate eyes, "The second compartment." He said as he smiled amused. The uniform was ridiculously too small on him. The silver-haired boy let a few chuckles escape and Sora looked up from his rummaging,

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to be rude… Don't worry, no one looks good in those things." Sora kept rummaging and was beginning to feel a sense of security in this room, cause now he knew that he could trust his roommate more than anyone else here. He took out a small compact and eyed Riku weirdly, thinking maybe he really was a poof. (3)

"Is this yours?"

"No, my girlfriend's."

"Girlfriend?"

"Uh, yes _'girlfriend's'_." Riku said a bit aggressively, thinking that maybe Sora had already made up his mind about him. He sat with his feet dangling over the edge and was just thinking of how another student had already made the wrong judgments about him.

"Oh, no I didn't mean anything," Sora quickly covered himself.

Riku relaxed again as Sora looked into the tiny compact. He kept it arm's length away from him and scanned his uniform,

"Anyways, she's not my girlfriend anymore." As Riku rambled a bit about himself Sora looked worriedly into the mirror. He then walked over to his bed and fetched the matching tie,

"Oh, god."

"What?"

"I look like a midget that has just escaped from the circus, that's what!" His uniform was a little outrageous, but all the boys had to wear them. Dark pants that were cuffed at the end, in Sora's case; high waters stopping above the ankle. His blazer was a deep maroon for starters, it had thinner dark navy stripes that ran down vertically. A white shirt underneath and then a tie around the collar. The tie held the same colors as the blazer but white was added in, separating the maroon and blue on either sides; it gave the colors more contrast, the stripes ran across diagonally.

"How am I going to walk around here freezing my ankles and my trousers riding on my crotch?" Sora asked as he kept looking in the mirror. He lifted the mirror up to show the reflection of his hair, it was really wild. It seemed to grow in spikes of all directions and was a deep luscious brown. Many thick dark eyelashes surrounded deep blue eyes that looked to be saphires; they seemed to belong to a girl. A pair of eyebrows were hidden under his bangs.

"We'll see if one of the first years wants to trade." Riku jumped off his bed and began to undress as well. As he pulled the shirt over his head he continued to speak,

"We might be getting another roommate." He pulled an arm through a white sleeve, Sora watched his pale back as it was swallowed by his white uniformed shirt. Sora snapped himself out of it, _'Looks like a woman,' _ Sora defended himself..

"But there's barley any room as it is!"

"Well there's a ton of new kids this year."

"Oh hell," Sora walked over to his bed and began to pull up his dark navy socks, "Who would want to come here anyway…" he mumbled.

Riku fluffed his collar and began buttoning his shirt. As soon as both of them tightened their tie and slipped on their loafers they were out the door.

They used the other stairs this time and went quickly down the steps. When they turned the corner they had to go through another series of doorways to enter one of the floors main corridors. Giant arcs, acting as gateways looking over the castle courtyard, passed by them as they strolled down the dirty grey stoned hall. Some of the floors and stairs had been replaced with new stone and wood though, the castle was very old. It was very easy to get frightened at night when the steps would creak and groan. The dorms resided in the top floors of the school and the classes were held on the first three stories. The innards of the school were the classrooms and dorms, and the stairs wrapped around them. From this outside corridor you could look over the courtyard, which was like a giant vast plains, the only thing though is that it seemed to go on forever and you felt as though you we're millions and millions away from civilization. The only building outside the gates being the ice house. (4)

They scurried down set after set of stairs and felt as though they were traveling to the pits of the underworld. They finally reached the bottom floor and entered the main entrance, where thousands of uniformed boys, all ranging from ages thirteen to seventeen and eighteen. They wondered around; chatting and the upperclassmen even pushing a couple of young'ins around.

"Well, its Rika the little faggot.." Sora and Riku turned around to meet a mean looking upperclassman. The posse behind him gave snickers and Sora noticed that they were towering over them. Riku stood his ground Sora stood puzzled and observing, in the dark about what was happening.

"Hey, Tubby! How was your summer, Tubs?" Riku excitedly did a friendly slap on the arm, hoping to get a rise out of him, but the kid just smiled and laid a hand on Riku's shoulder,

"Ah," He started, "Rika my lad, er whatever, you can't call me that anymore you see…" He threw a slap into Riku's stomach, wasn't a punch but Riku still had to hold back the gagging from the blow,

"I'm a lot more fit now." The posse behind him began to cheaply laugh. As Riku swallowed enough air to snap back,

"Oh, so you can do more than sit on my head now." He said while holding his stomach. With a serious death look, the elder walked off patting his shoulder and pushing Sora out of the way. The other kids followed, shooting looks as they passed by, one even faking a punch towards Sora. He flinched unknowingly, and then bitched at himself later for doing so. After he had confirmed their departure behind the staircase, Sora asked,

"Uh, Riku?"

"Now, that's someone you need to watch out for. Seifer's quite a handful." Riku rubbed his stomach, "That cunt's going to be a lot harder to deal with." He started walking towards the grand hall where most of the kids were flooding to about now, Sora followed. Riku worried.

"He's gotten even more built…"

The grand hall was grand enough, pretty spacious. It had an Oliver Twist look to it, though Sora hoped that wasn't the case here. Long wooden benches and tables, five of them, stretched from one end of the room to the other. Students had already taken seats there, Sora and Riku sat down at the table to the most left, in the back.

As time passed, the room filled up with more and more students, and the assembly began. Teachers stood in the front of the hall, most of them eyeing the children, picking out the bad apples and such. The children, loud with screams and laughter, were interrupted by a large man walking up one of the middle isles. He walked with large strides and was wearing a dark navy suit, on his way up he snatched a bag of junk food a child was munching on. As he reached the front of the room he passed the bag to another one of the teachers, and stood with hands behind his back. Sora eyes scanned him, a large man of dangerous height, Sora noticed half of the kids already quieting down when he entered the hall, but the others continued with their ramblings. He had a massive widows peak and his white gleaming hair was pulled back into a braid.

"He looks like trouble" Sora said softly to Riku.

"Headmaster," Riku straightened his back, "devil, he is."

He had light yellow eyes that scanned over the children like the other teachers,

**"QUIET!"**

Immediately all the children were silent and sitting politely on the benches. A child carried laughter afterwards, and a teacher exiting the room took him by the ear. He as he exited the room in front of everyone, he was a first year of course, all the other children's eyes followed 'til they exited. When they were sure to be gone, the children pulled their attention back to the headmaster. A moment of silence, and then he spoke,

"Welcome, to the best boys academy in the country." He began.

"You wish," Riku mumbled under his breath, eyes still locked on the bright-yellow-eyed man.

Renard Boarding school was going to be a lot of fun.

**Chapter One: Stranger, You Can't Waltz… End**

XXX

_(1) In some overseas boarding schools, teachers would issue the seniors to punish certain students, weather it was breaking the rules or showing/sensing lack of respect or discipline. Most upperclassmen would just beat the students but some would have cruel and unusual punishments like leaving a student out in the cold just in their underwear, maybe dousing them with water._

_(2) Meh, some people are very 'race conscious', but not Sora In this story, the only one that's Japanese is Riku (those smexy eyes!)_

_(3) poof - homosexual (a lot of you probably already knew that)_

_(4) An icehouse is just that, a house filled with ice. Usually there is a well inside so the ice can be kept below ground level. This ice house becomes a key location in later chapters ._

XXX

How'd the first chappie go? Hehe. Well in the next chapter things start to get either very bad or maybe… very pleasurable for Sora… Please keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dos…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Kingdom Hearts… clean and simple (…wait simple and clean; holy crap!)

Enjoy.

XXX

Chapter Two: Social Disease

Sora fell onto his bed, his head and shoulders drenched, and let his head sink into the pillow. He let his blazer escape his weak grasp and drop to the floor as he submerged himself into his mattress. He heard the door open and sat up to see a drowned Riku. He was soaked the same as Sora and his silver wet hair stuck around the frame of his face. Sora, twisted on his bed, rolled over on his back, eyes still locked on Riku,

"Don't you love Swirly Day?" Riku smiled, beaming with sarcasm, as usual. Sora held his stomach and exhaustingly laughed,

"You look like a drowned rat!" Riku slammed the door behind him and dropped his books,

"Thanks for that." He walked over to his bed and began taking off his shoes. Finally relieved when they came off, he fell back on his bed and placed his hands behind his head. Sora looked gloomy after he finished his chuckles, lying still on his back he shut his eyes and reopened them.

"Gunna take off your shoes?" Riku looked over to him,

"You don't want me too," Sora rolled on his side, looking away from Riku. He closed his eyes, "After lunch, that Rai kid stuffed some, uh, dead fish in my shoes."

"From where?"

"I don't know! Either he caught them fresh in the river or he grabbed them from the cafeteria!"

"Sick." Riku squirmed, "That stupid brute is really twisted now…" He laid on his back on his bed and began to think. Sora kept talking in the background,

"It was awful… But how could they find so much…" Riku blocked this out while Sora was deep in thought of how they tracked down and uncovered so much fish in the cafeteria.

"Ugh, all of their.. gross… I can feel it between my toes—"

"Alright! That's quite enough!"

"Sorry," Sora sat up and went over to the dresser, opening a drawer he looked over to Riku and back again,

"Hey," Flustered he rummaged through the drawers, "Where--"

"Oh, uh," Riku sat up, "Remember when Tubby and his posse stripped me to my whites?" Sora had a disgusted look of dissatisfaction, his eyebrows furrowed, eyelids half down and mouth ajar.

"Sorry," Riku said embarrassed. Sora slammed the dresser and fell back on his bed with his arms crossed, glaring at the ceiling,

"Great, no socks, no care packages, my shoes are filled with shite!"

"Hey, hey, calm down."

"Calm down?" Sora snapped at Riku, flabbergasted, "Getting back is what I'm gonna do."

He sat on the edge of Riku's bed in deep thought. Riku sat up and looked to Sora, is hair drenched. Sora combed it back; his forehead bare. Riku began to stare, and Sora turned to him casually with an eyebrow raised,

"What?"

Riku's mind skipped to a different thought and stuttered, "Well I-I was just thinking that you should stop this good boy routine of yours."

Sora shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you acting totally innocent around here but really you are probably some sick son of a bitch when it comes to pulling gags, am I wrong?" Riku forgot about Sora's looks for a moment.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, all this talk about getting back… so sure of yourself… And you said you were in Scotland for about a year, how did you get out of your old school?"

"What?" Sora brought a knee up on the bed to face Riku. Riku leaned in close and spoke, "What did you do that was so bad, you would get kicked out of an all boys boarding school?" Riku's face was too close for comfort, Sora backed away,

"I didn't do anything." Sora said slowly and clear, he watched a drop of water fall of the end of one of his silver bangs. He licked his lips and began to speak again, "Get off my back about it." Sora rose from the bed, uncomfortable, '_When are we going to get that new roommate?…' _ The comfort level dropped in this room then on. With all these rumors surrounding the silver-haired boy, how could he even think of making himself so comfortable, so close to Sora?

"I-I'm off to the tuck shoppe.(1) See ya…" Sora grabbed a dry grey jacket off the dresser and slammed the door on his way out. Riku laid back on his bed and mentally kicked himself.

XXX

They glided through the entrance towards the grand hall, coming from their last class to lunch. Riku and Sora chose a seat at the ends of the table, some space between them and the rest on the long benches, they weren't considered very popular for the very beginning of the school year, but not miserably outcasts either. The whole school listened to the announcements and began their lunch.

"You know that mate of yours that we ran into on the first day of school a few weeks ago," Sora started,

"Yeah Seifer, what about him?" Riku said with half interest.

"Well he's been giving me these weird looks lately around the school and in a couple of my classes." Sora took a bite of his food and continued, "Like he's scheming, or I'm gonna wake up the next morning and be missing half of my limbs." He finished with concern and a hint of comic relief. Riku gave a silent chuckle, still playing with his food,

"Maybe he fancies you."

"Now c'mon, I'm serious. We gotta get him before he gets us."

"I'm not joking," Riku said with an amused smile, "why do you think he picks on me the whole time? That and everyone thinks I'm a poof. Put two and two together."

"Well are you?"

"Oh, get off it!"

"Well, shite Riku, now I'm even more scared then before." He dwindled the fork around in his peas, "I mean you act like he's gonna ravage my body in a school corridor." Riku playfully shrugged, and Sora countered,"That's not funny."

"It is just a wee bit." Riku replied lightly and squeezed something invisible with his finger and thumb. Someone knocked the back of Riku's head as they walked by, the robust boy and friends giggled as they looked back on Sora and Riku.

"Who the hell was that?" Sora missed who actually hit him, his eyes still fixed on the boy as he sat at a table. Riku ran a hand through his hair,

"That was friggen Rai."

"That focker." Sora took a mouthful of his food. He realized that Riku had probably gone to pre-prep and prep school with most of these kids, he seemed to know everybody. Not everyone was mean to him, he had other friends but they seemed to grow apart. Sora caught a boy eating lunch all by his lonesome in the corner, a blonde boy reading a book occasionally taking a bite of his food,

"Who's that? I think he's in my History class." Sora nodded in his direction. Riku followed,

"Oh, that's Cloud S.," Riku turned back around, "Cloud Strife. Everyone calls him a demon or a devil's man."

"Why's that, he just looks like another lanky kid."

"I don't know, people are stupid," Well it least Riku didn't judge, Sora thought, "but I wouldn't talk to him." Riku finished and Sora rolled his eyes.

"So people are afraid of him?"

"Yeah, that about says it. Supposedly, when he was nine he butchered his parents."

"Why?"

"To devour their souls or something," he lightly said and Sora sarcastically smirked, he hated stupid rumors like that, "When he was dismissed to another family, they shipped him off to this boarding chain."

"Nobody picks on him though?"

"Well, no one here, no, but that's because…" Riku cleared his throat and leaned in, he sure fancied these long _shite_ stories, "there was this one time where demon boy was in Edinburgh, the summer three weeks (2) -- and Hayner M. spotted him when he was out with his brothers, supposedly just came out of the public library, you never caught him without his nose in a book. Well Hayner just leisurely followed him for a couple of blocks; the kid of course still reading while up the street come a pack of Luenchey public school kids dressed in their green collars, not yet out for their long summer break. Now, Hayner mentioned that he was lucky not to be wearing his school blazer and that he was with his wee brothers, but the demon just had his blazer with a pair of jeans. So there it was, green colliding with maroon, boarding with public, and you probably haven't been here long enough to know but Luenchey was located in the dumps of Edinburgh, so when they walked up to demon lad, they smacked the book right out of his hands. Hayner stayed back, 'window shopping' but he said, he said that that demon mute rose his head and just told himself that he was taking everybody out right then and there. One of the boys pulled on his collar and demon boy just through a punch and was on him! Fists flying, his posse just stood there amazed until one of them finally pulled him off and held him in a lock from behind, the one on the ground left with a bloodied up face! Well now he was being held by this big brute in a headlock, clearly a head and more taller, while all of his mates were getting ready to prey on a still target. But what does he do! He throws the stupid cunt over his head and onto his back and takes a swing at one of the boys standing there awestruck! He takes four more of them out with kicks and fists like a real _focking_ boxer! It was said to be one of the most incredible sights ever!"

"And your telling me that stupid little 'Hayner' just stood there and watched?"

"Well, it was over in seconds, he said." Riku put a fist under his cheek.

"Well that's it, I'm gonna talk to this demon boy – the story being stupid gossip or the truth doesn't matter, no one will mess with us then. Plus I'm going to show that Seifer cunt a lesson." Sora declared and threw his fork and knife on his plate.

"Good luck. I'm not getting chopped up into bits." Riku said with half-interest in what he was saying.

"Rubbish." Sora started to get up from his table as the old bell gonged in the background. Riku got up and followed on the other side of the table,

"Well if you get hacked away at then at least you don't have to worry about me taking more of your socks."

XXX

The bell rang at the end of the class, everyone began stacking their books and heading out the door. Sora sat in the second row, closing his textbook with his papers marking his place, he looked to the back of the classroom where the 'demon boy' sat.

"Hey," Sora found himself standing over the demon boy's desk. His head rose to Sora's voice, the expression reading frustration. Sora scratched the back of his head,

"I was just wondering what your marks are in this class. See I'm not doing so well, so I just thought…"

"What do you want?" The demon boy said sternly and rose, he stood a few inches taller than Sora, whom became slightly intimidated.

"Just asking for help in studies." Sora reckoned with all his reading he should be good in academics.

XXX

Riku was relaxed on his bed, reading a textbook and jotting down notes every few minutes on paper. He rubbed the back of his neck as he continued reading and had his eyes wonder to the empty bed on his right; Sora's bed. What was it about that boy—

Suddenly the doorknob started turning, Riku went back to his studies as Sora poked his head in the room,

"Hey Riku,"

"Sora, I wondered where you went after dinner---" Someone stood in the open doorway while Sora put down his books and blazer. Riku's eyes widened when he met eyes with the demon, but then softened, trying to play cool. He watched Sora grab one of his textbooks from off his dresser and calmly stated,

"How are you still alive?" Sora ignored him and turned to Cloud,

"Come in if you like, I didn't know the librarian would make a trip to the city tonight." Cloud walked in and shut the door. He sat on the end of Sora's bed and laid dead eyes on Riku,

"You didn't tell me your roommate was The Poof,"

"Aw, mannered little demon ain't he?—"

"Both of you daft cunts, shut up," Sora commanded and turned around with a book and sat at the head of his bed. He and Cloud opened their textbooks and started to study as Riku idly stood by. He scanned the spikey haired blonde, his deep set blue eyes and long limbed body. '_I could take him in a fight,'_ Riku playfully stated in his head.. They were the same height, both of them with only a little meat on their arms and torso. Riku didn't believe the stories anymore, Cloud or demon lad seemed just like him – an awkward, lanky teenager.

XXX

Sora's plan was unfolding. One week passed by, during it he and Cloud had studied in the library, working for an exam he he would take next period. Now Cloud would say more than one awkward sentence at the beginning of a study session, he began nodding to Sora in the corridors and at lunch. And people noticed. Sora had not been picked on, only one occasion a dumb upperclassman pushed he and Riku into the lockers in the hallway. But as soon as he laughed and walked away someone stopped him and whispered, most likely about Sora and the demon boy; the upperclassman looked back once and never again.

"Man, it's windy today." Sora and Riku were walking in from the courtyard. Riku carried his school blazer on his arm and began straightening his loose tie. A chubby brunette with his tie around his head was walking with him.

"It's chilly too," Sora rubbed his shoulders, "Jesus, I almost died last winter here."

"My God, Riku where is this kid from? This is the warmest day you'll get out of the whole year." Riku laughed and agreed. A thought popped in Sora's mind,

"Hey Pence, I've been meaning to ask you… Why do people call you pence(3)? Do you have a fetish with money or something?"

"Ohhh, shit! My books are in your locker, Pence! I can't be late for my next class!" Riku darted to the school, the chubby brunette began to follow, pulling his school tie down,

"Right, see you then, Sora!" Sora waved and took his time getting to Castle Renard. He reached the back of the school and walked along the stone walls to the side entrance. He was beginning to miss home and started thinking of his life and friends back in his home country…

Something hit him in the shoulder, he turned and he was shoved against the wall. Seifer stared him down, eye to eye. There was silence, Sora watched as one last student ran into the school after throwing his ciggarrette down… No one was here now to help him. He didn't have anywhere to go, Seifer's arms fenced him in, to the left and right; Seifer in front of him and the wall behind. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"You thought you could scare me off? I'm no chicken shite, I don't believe in stupid rumors," Seifer said hauntingly and aggravated.

"I don't even know you, what do you want with me?" Sora fired back, "Look, I haven't done anything to you so just let me go…" Sora began to sweat, just earlier complaining about the cold. '_Crowded… gonna get thrashed…'_

Seifer smirked and the space between him and Sora grew smaller as he fell onto his elbows. The bell gonged around the campus. Time stopped as an evil grin stretched from ear to ear on Seifer's face. Sora's quaking eyes grew wide and he bent his knees, maybe he could escape by ducking under an arm and making a run for it. But with his back bent, blazer flapping in the wind, Seifer leaned in and placed his lips below Sora's ear. His body suddenly became tense, '_What the fuck is he doing!' _The spiky-haired teen drove a foot into his stomach and took a swing at him, anything to get away. But the built blonde grabbed Sora's forehead and slammed it back into the stone wall with a dull thud. A scratchy groan from the back of Sora's throat escaped his lips, while Seifer pinned an arm to the castle wall. Sora raised his chin and gulped, eyes shut tight…

"Don't move," Seifer commanded and Sora breathed out slowly, still shaking – It was happening so fast. Head throbbing, he could feel the clammy kisses being planted on his neck, and couldn't do anything about it! Sora clenched and unclenched his hands, taking in deep breaths - in and out, in and out, still groaning. Seifer's hand found its way inside Sora's blazer. The hand slowly made it's way up Sora's back. The brunette opened his mouth but nothing came out but a tight scratchy cry; his head still pounding. '_Get this fucker off of me, someone!'_ Sora surely thought he was finished, how could he possibly be saved? Just as Seifer's hand reached for the boy's hip, his head jerked up. Sora looked around, someone was coming! Seifer turned back to Sora, trusted a knee into his stomach and tossed him on the ground. Cloud appeared outside the entrance, his eyes moving from Sora on the ground to Seifer. The brunette stayed on the ground, waiting for Seifer to leave but something was keeping him.

Cloud's face finally showd an emotion as Seifer began walking towards him. The upperclassman rammed shoulders as he went back into the school. Sora's eyes roamed around until he finally thought the coast was clear. He sat up, Cloud kneeling on the ground beside him,

"You okay?" Cloud asked. Sora brushed off his pants still a little shaken up,

"Y-yeah, yeah! Barley touched me." Sora stood up and stumbled back a little, he reached for the back of his head which was still very soft and tender. He sucked air through his teeth and Cloud stood up.

"Thanks for coming." Sora said a little more seriously. Cloud nodded. "Why aren't you in class? We have that big history exam this period." Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets,

"Teacher sent me to find you… and then give you a beating for skipping." Cloud and Sora smirked.

XXX

Reviewing for another test in Sora and Riku's room. Sora ran downstairs to the tuck Shoppe before it closed. Cloud sat on top of their dresser as Riku laid across his bed with a book and notes open. Riku tapped his pen on his head as he was reading. Cloud turned the page in his book,

"Hey,"

"What?" Riku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You should look after your roommate a little better." Cloud looked sidelong at Riku. The silver haired boy looked up puzzled and then back down at his book,

"What are you talking about?" Riku turned a page in his book and Cloud closed his textbook.

XXX

The tuck shoppe is a little shop in the boarding schools where students can buy munchies; like chips and basically junk food. Students also pick up their care packages sent by families there.

These boarding school kids don't have a long school year with weekends and summer breaks. Riku and Sora go to school for three weeks strait, including Saturdays and Sundays, and then have three weeks off to visit their families all year round.

Pence - U.K. plural of penny

XXX

Does Cloud know what really happened between Sora and Seifer? And what will Seifer do the next time Sora is left alone? DUN DUN DUN.. lol

Hey this story needs reviews if anyone is reading! Reviews are what boost me to write so until I have some no tres chapter..

Please tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
